The inventive concepts described herein relate to a Near Field Communication (hereinafter, referred to as “NFC”) antenna matching network system for a contactless mobile POS using NFC.
In general, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) may concern to one of the automatic recognition fields using radio waves. The RFID may be also called a radio frequency recognition system configured to recognize pre-stored predetermined information wirelessly using radio waves such as ultra-short waves or long waves.
The RFID system may use signals to be free from ambient environment such as snow, rain, dust and magnetic flux, for example. Furthermore, the recognition speed may be fast such that recognition is possible even in transit, and at a predetermined long distance. The RFID system may be provided with an intrinsic ID (identification) in the manufacturing process to substantially prevent itself from being fabricated or counterfeited.
Principle of the RFID system may be to recognize information recorded in a tag via a wireless communication. The recorded information may belong to RFID fields for example a bar code label, a magnetic stripe, etc. An RFID reader may receive information stored in the tag via an antenna. The RFID reader may recognize and analyze the received information, and may obtain inherent and circumstance information for a product where the tag is applied or, incorporated.
The RFID system may include for example a reader, an antenna, a tag, and the like. The antenna may perform an intermediation function between the tag and the reader. A power and a signal may be sent to the tag via the antenna using a wireless communication such that the tag is activated. Further, a response from the tag may be received via the antenna.
Meanwhile, a NFC (Near Field Communication) belonging to a field of the RFID may use a frequency (e.g., 13.56 MHz) of a high frequency band and transmit data at a distance with low power. The NFC scheme may be standardized in ISO/IEC 18092. The NFC scheme can perform a short distance radio communication using various frequency signals including 125 kHz, 135 kHz, and 900 kHz in addition to the 13.56 MHz.
An NFC device may have such advantages of communicating or being compatible with existing information devices including portable wireless terminals and notebook computers through exchanges of address books, game and MP3 files. The NFC technology using a predetermined frequency band may be high in its safety and already in use for public transportation and mobile phone payment. The NFC technology may be utilized as a future information terminal capable of obtaining a variety of information by approaching a tag stored with predetermined information.
A mobile phone embedded with NFC chips may be in an early distribution stage and the NFC technology may be expected to be widely adopted in mobile terminals including portable wireless terminals. The portable terminals embedded with NFC chips may be generally mounted with an NFC antenna and may communicate with an external reader via the NFC antenna.